


Masturbation

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series on non-connected drabbles for the NSFW OTP challenge. The challenge will not be complete in 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: http://xxwhereisnovemberxx.tumblr.com/post/137247326722/eddieisafangirl-my-friend-the-frog-i-have-no#notes

His body was hot with need. He felt like a creep, Jake had never given him any indication that he was interested in guys, actually it seemed quite the opposite. What with all that blue woman talk. Was it really okay for him to do this? …Why did he go through this every time? It’s not like he’s never jacked off to the thought of Jake English before. It’s just, every time, they are better friends…friends. Do you jack off to the thought of your friends? But god, just thinking about Jake in those short shorts was enough to have him standing at attention. He let his hands rub his naked inner thighs. Body alight with tingling and want, encouraging him, winning the slight moral dilemma he was facing. His brain even giving in with pleasant fantasies running through his mind, eyes drifting closed.

_Jake was the one rubbing his thighs, teasing him. “You ready strider?”_

“Yes” he breathed aloud to an empty room.

_Jake’s hand left a feather light touch along Dirk’s cock. “A little eager aren’t we?”_

“Please.” A whisper to no one. 

_Giving him a firmer stroke, eliciting a groan from his victim. “You’re a little slut aren’t you Dirk. Bet you want my thick cock in you. Making you scream my name.”_

“Yes. Jake, yes.”

_“Hmm…I don’t think you deserve my cock in you just yet. You haven’t performed for me yet.” Maybe suck his cock, pleasure him until he gives the blonde what he wants? “No, you know what I get off on Dirk, and you’re holding out on me.”_

Turning over, Dirk let his hand wander behind him, running his finger along the cleft of his ass. “Jake” a breathless plea.

_Jake’s finger found his hole. Barely applying pressure, a pathetic excuse of a whine leaving his mouth. “C’mon I know you can do better.” A repeated pushing and relenting against his hole, feeling the pucker against his fingertip._

“Ah-Jake!”

_“Better.” Jake was kissing his neck, husky voice in his ear. “More Dirk, give it to me.” A finger pushing insistently into him._

“Jake…Jake….JAKE”

_Rising volume as Jake found his prostate. “Hmmm, much better. You want my dick don’t you? My cockslut.” Panting cries as the pale body writhed under him.“I need you to tell me Dirk. I’m not a mind reader. Are you my slut?”_

“Yes.”

_“Mine alone, my whore to fuck into oblivion?”_

“Yes, YES!” 

_“Good.”_

Dirk quickly coated his hands in lube. Three fingers returning to his ass, the other hand wrapping around his dick.

_Jake was in him and suddenly very gentle. “Let me know if it hurts.” Entering him with great care, letting him adjust, stroking him to distract him. Dirk nodded, signaling he was ready. And Jake fucked him slowly and sweetly. “Your mine, no one else’s.” He was always so possessive. “You like that, right babe?”_

Dirk moaned loudly, half biting his pillow “Uh…Jake. Ah AH unf”

 _Jake was moaning with him. Kissing him and encouraging him. “Come on, say my name again. You’re so tight Dirk, perfect around my dick. Made to take my cock.” Dirk loved how much he talked during sex._  
“Ah-Uh”  
_“Say it.”_  
“Oh-ng-a-Aah”  
_“Say my name. Who owns you?”_  
“J-Jake”

_“That’s right. Mine, all mine. Come for me, come for your master.”_

  
Dirk stroked himself faster, pressing hard on his prostate. “Jake.”

_Jake moaned in his ear “Come for senpai.”_

  
“Hahh-AH JAKE!” Dirk felt the ripple of erotic delight overtake him. Blinding him, flooding him, relaxing him. Left somewhere between fantasy and reality, mind so blissfully blank he didn’t care about the difference between the two. All he could do was feel, and he felt so good.

As his high wore off he was too exhausted for guilt. Grabbing some of the tissues on the nightstand, he cleaned himself off. Rolling onto his opposite side, clutching a pillow close, fantasies taking over once again. Jake was in his arms. Smelling of wilderness and danger, all his to hold and love.  
_Dirk buried his face in between Jake’s shoulder blades and breathed deeply. “I love you.”_  
_“I-“_  
No answer ever came and Dirk descended into nothingness for the night. Little did he know his splinter in a pair of shades had taken the liberty of recording his whole performance.

 

 

TT: Okay before you go there’s something I want to show you.  
GT: Uh…ok.  
A video of a moaning boy started to play across the screen. It took only seconds for Jake to recognize its subject. His best friend.  
“Uh…Jake.”  
“w-“  
TT: He thinks about you Jake.  
TT: He thinks about you a lot.  
**“Ah-Oh-J-Jake”**  
A blush spread across the adventurer’s face. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Dirk attractive. This wasn’t exactly the first time AR sent him some less than consensual footage of Dirk. Up until this point though, it had merely been a few pictures of the blonde shirtless or in his boxers. The sculpted upper body was very much to Jake’s liking, but he didn’t exactly trust the computer. Thought it was just messing with him. Trying to get him to confess feelings for “ironic” purposes or some other such humiliating foolishness. Seeing undeniable footage of Dirk’s desire for him was thrilling. 

TT:Okay  
TT: I will leave you alone now.  
The sound of Dirk was enough to get him hot and bothered, and he had the whole video right here. He started it from the beginning. Unbuttoning his pants and freeing himself. Hand on his dick as he watched Dirk. He wished desperately to see into his mind. Why was he pleading? What was he imagining Jake doing to him? Holding him down? Tying him up? Another thing AR had shared with Jake was Dirk’s internet history. He tried really hard to avoid looking at such private information, but his curiosity got the better of him. He knew what Dirk was into. 

Jake continued to watch as Dirk moved onto his side, fingers inside himself. “That’s it Dirk.” Jake breathed as he started pumping himself harder. Dirk’s continual chanting of his name was enough get Jake off in seconds. But he didn’t want that. As stupid as it may be, he wanted to come when Dirk came in the video. Pacing himself, so when he did finally have sex with the Dirk, it wouldn’t result in an embarrassing conclusion. 

Jake only made it a few seconds after that internal declaration of fortitude. Coming down from his climax as the video continued to play. More practice was in order. He tossed aside his stained shirt crawling into bed as fatigue took over him. It was late, he should pester Dirk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this because I was struggling with the next chapter of my Don't You See fic.


End file.
